


study break

by raewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk just these two being cute slay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he just can’t study any longer, Daichi leaves his notes behind to see what Suga’s up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote daisuga taking a study break while i took a study break

It’s when Daichi finds himself staring absently at the wall in front of him for the fourth time that he finally drops his pen and rubs a hand over his eyes, accepting defeat against the English notes facing incriminatingly up at him.

He’s been fading in and out of productivity for the last hour or so and as Daichi figures in that moment, it’s just not worth it to keep forcing himself to stare (blankly) at his notes any longer. They’ve gotten increasingly disorderly, and he can hardly read them anyway.

As he scoots his chair back, stretching his arms over his head and groaning with each ache and pop in his joints, Daichi looks longingly at his bed for a moment, but the dull sound of the TV from the living room draws his attention away from the temptation.

When he opens the bedroom door, the volume from the TV becomes much louder and only increases as he walks down the hall and into the living room. What he’s met with is a mess of papers, notebooks, pencils, post it notes, and highlighters sprawled from one end of the room to the other. It’s a danger zone, one that would do good with some caution tape as Daichi slowly tip-toes around a plate of leftovers balanced precariously on top of an off-kilter tower of textbooks.

At its center is Suga, hunched over what looks to be hastily written Math notes. There’s a pen hanging between his teeth, chewing on it in concentration as his eyes scan the equations in front of him. The TV volume is blaring at this distance, and though Daichi knows that Suga likes background noise as he studies, the reality show portrayed in bright colors and exaggeration across the screen is bordering on obnoxious, though Suga doesn’t seem to notice at all.

It’s only when Daichi picks up the remote and lowers the volume a little, pushing aside a couple old test results with his foot and sitting down next to him that Suga finally picks up his head, glancing over at him.

“Oh, hi.” He mumbles through pen in his mouth, a pen that Daichi takes from between his teeth, replacing it with his lips in a light kiss.

“Hey.” He replies when he pulls away, leaning his shoulder against Suga’s and glancing down at his notes, “Studying going well?”

Suga scoffs, a clear indicator that ‘No, studying is not going well’ but a good sign that his sense of humor hasn’t left him in this time of suffering, “If by well, you mean I’ve gotten through this one page in the last half hour, then yes. Otherwise, no.” Letting out a long sigh, Suga plucks the pen out of Daichi’s hand and leans forward to make a quick note, asking, “And you?”

“Only if we’ll be tested on walls. The bedroom wall in specific, considering I’ve been staring at it for the last hour.”

Suga laughs, breathy and light with a hint of exhaustion as he taps the pen against the bent corner of his notebook, “Unfortunately I don’t think that subject of study was included in the curriculum.”

Daichi hums in response, leaning to set his chin in the crook of Suga’s neck and shoulder, tilting his head to press another kiss to the underside of Suga’s jaw, a touch that makes Suga giggle and tense his shoulders as Daichi’s lips tickle him. He tries to pull away as Daichi grins against his skin but Daichi only chases Suga’s movements with more small kisses up his neck, his jaw, and chin, until he captures his mouth again, subduing Suga’s laughter with a series of deeper and deeper kisses.

By the time they pull away from each other, Daichi can feel the heat radiating off of Suga’s flushed cheeks and the cool touch of Suga’s fingertips on his face indicates that he’s just as warm. Daichi takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s beauty in this moment. The tinge of pink starting from his cheeks and spreading to the tips of his ears. His hazel eyes, half-hooded but still catching a ray of light from between the window curtains, sparkling in a way that’s almost unreal. His lips, still parted, pulling into a sly smile when Suga catches his eye, as if he knows exactly what Daichi is doing. And in all honestly, he probably does.

“So study break?” Suga asks, his voice soft with a tinge of teasing to match his smirk, tone conveying his absolute confidence in Daichi’s answer. It really isn’t a question at all.

Instead of answering vocally, Daichi pulls himself to his feet, lowering a hand for Suga to grasp. As he does, Daichi finds amusement in the way Suga gasps when he lifts him into his arms, pulling him into another swift, albeit sloppy kiss. But soon Suga’s laughing against his lips again, slinging his arms around his neck, trying not to bump foreheads as Daichi carries him to the bedroom and kicks the door closed, the thought of studying left far away amongst the notes behind them.


End file.
